


Granted Wishes

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Mermaid AU. When he falls in love with a princess from another world, Prince Dean makes a deal with his trickster friend so that he can meet her. Unfortunately, she does not reciprocate his feelings and he is doomed to die. The only way for Dean to live is to kill the princess, or to give true love's kiss to the sorcerer who cast the spell. Yeah, like Gabriel's about to tell him about that option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granted Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



> For charla8897 at Tumblr for Christmas.

'Nope.'

'Aw, c'mon, Gabe!' Dean whined, trailing after Gabriel as the wizard moved around his garden, picking things to cook for dinner. 'Please! I've never asked for anything from you before!'

'It's dangerous,' Gabriel said flatly. 'And if you fail to woo the princess, you'll die.'

'Yeah, that's true, but don't you think it'd be worth it, just to try?' Dean reached out for Gabriel's arm and turned him around. Gabriel's gaze met Dean's, defiant and stubborn. 'Haven't you ever fallen in love?'

'Yes,' said Gabriel, his chest constricting at the admission.

'Wouldn't you have done anything for them, just for a chance to be with them?' Dean said imploringly. 'You know you would.'

And Gabriel gave in. 

-

He didn't bother packing. He'd been cursed to reside in the forest forever, so where would he run? King Winchester's men would find him sooner or later, and they weren't exactly dim to begin with. 

So when the king himself kicked down Gabriel's front door, His Majesty found him sipping hot chocolate in his chair, enjoying the warmth of a fire. 

'I wouldn't kill me if I were you,' Gabriel said calmly, extending a cup to King Winchester. 'That would be a blessing, since I've been cursed to stay here forever. Do you know what happens to me if I try to escape? It's not pleasant.'

When Dean came charging in on his noble steed, he found his friend and his father discussing torture methods. 

'Don't kill him, Dad!' he said anyway. 

'Oh I won't kill him,' John said smoothly. 'I'm just going to torture him.'

'It's been a while since I've tried to escape from here,' Gabriel added helpfully. Dean winced. He'd been around when Gabriel tried that. Not something he wanted to see again. 

'Dad, it's my fault,' Dean said bravely. 'Gabe was just trying to help.'

'He should have known better than to let you do something so stupid!' John roared. 'He'll be punished for betraying the royal family!'

'Aiding and abetting betrayal,' Gabriel corrected. Dean couldn't help both admire and be irritated by his calm acceptance. 

'Hold your tongue,' John snapped. Gabriel obediently pursed his lips. 

'I was the one who forced him!' Dean protested. 'Look, if you want to punish anyone for my imminent death, it should be me. Not him.' It immediately occurred to him that this would be the perfect spot for Gabriel to interject with a joke, and glanced at him nearly involuntary. Gabriel's lips were, in fact, twitching. 

'You'll be punished, alright,' John said severely. 'You should know better than to make a deal with a trickster - and a cursed one at that - to spend a few days with someone from another world. But this is about him right now, not you.'

'But it's not about him at all! It's me from beginning to end!' He took a deep breath. 'Dad, I want to spend the rest of the time I have left with him.' Gabriel's heart gave a great leap and he hurriedly turned away to hide the expression of joy. 'So you can't do anything to him while I'm around.'

'Son -'

'Don't try to stop me, Dad. Just let me have this, please.'

John glared sternly at his son for a while, then sighed. 'Alright, if you insist. But you have to come back every night.' He turned to Gabriel. 'If I could, I'd banish you as soon as Dean was gone so you couldn't harm anyone else with your trickery.'

'I don't go to people!' Gabriel complained. 'People come to me!'

-

'So when am I supposed to die, exactly?' Dean asked casually as he helped Gabriel peel apples for pie. Gabriel always preferred making his own food, despite the fact that Dean would gladly bring him things from the palace kitchen if only he'd ask. 

'When the princess gets married,' Gabriel answered. 'She's supposed to marry that boy she mistook for you next month.'

'Another month to live, huh? And I'm sitting here making apple pie with an old wart like you.'

'I'm not old,' Gabriel sniffed. 'I'm only a little older than you are. And my pies are to die for.'

'No argument there.'

-

Gabriel had met Sam a couple of times, when Dean dragged him out to the forest. Sam liked the forest, and had hoped to like Gabriel, but he clearly didn't. He didn't approve of the way Gabriel used his birth-given powers. 

Still, in the weeks leading up to Dean's death, he dragged Sam to meet Gabriel more often than usual. Gabriel had his suspicions as to why, which Sam quickly confirmed. 

'Dean told me that you don't have any friends,' Sam said rather awkwardly when Gabriel had sent Dean off to get firewood. 'He wants me to keep you company ... you know. When he's gone.'

'I appreciate the offer kid, but you don't have to,' Gabriel went for a grin. 'I know what Dean's trying to do, but I'm not exactly lonely around here.'

'Aren't you?' Sam said doubtfully, then immediately looked like he regretted it.

In reply, Gabriel shrugged. 'I haven't been lonely since Dean came along.'

It was true. Gabriel supposed that he would be lonely again when Dean was gone, but he didn't think anyone could fill the spaces Dean would leave. They were simply too exceptionally Dean-shaped. 

-

'For my dying wish,' Dean announced, and Gabriel flinched, 'I want you to tell me how you got cursed to live here.'

'I grant you one wish for the first time and now you want another?' Gabriel snorted. 'Typical.'

'C'mon Gabe. It can't be that bad a story.'

Gabriel shrugged. 'It is.'

'Have you ever told anyone about it?'

'No,' Gabriel said shortly. 

'Then this is your chance! I'm going to die anyway, who'd ever know? Who'd I ever tell?'

Dean's eyes were pleading, and even after all the time they'd spent as friends, they still took Gabriel's breath away sometimes. 

'My whole family are sorcerers,' he began reluctantly. Dean's eyes lit up. 'But there was a lot of in-fighting. I couldn't handle it anymore. So I ran away. And as punishment, my eldest brother doomed me to stay here, in the forest of this realm, forever.' Gabriel sighed. 'Then he killed our second brother. I haven't seen them since.'

'What realm are you from?' Dean asked. He was biting his lip, a furrow on his brow. 

'The one under the Heaven Star.'

'Oh.' Dean cast his gaze downwards, deep in thought.

It had been a while since Gabriel had relived the past, and he felt heavy and burdened. He knew how Dean prized loyalty to family above all else, and how severely this could impact his view on Gabriel. Gabriel mentally shrugged. He was never a martyr. 

'Man, your brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles,' Dean said finally, and Gabriel felt a wave of anger, unbidden, rise within him. 

'Shut up, Dean,' he snarled. 'You don't know anything about my family. Lucifer was a good kid who ended the wrong way, and Michael just did what he thought was best for all of us.'

'By killing your brother?' Dean said incredulously. 

'Lucifer couldn't be saved anymore,' Gabriel said bitterly. 'It was the best Michael could have done.'

Dean stared into Gabriel's eyes for a long time, Gabriel adamantly refusing to back down. Finally, Dean looked away. 

'Sorry,' he said, to Gabriel's surprise. 'I still don't get it, but I'm glad I never had to make that decision.'

Gabriel swallowed. 'Thank you, Dean.'

'It's fine,' Dean shrugged. 'Thanks for telling me.'

-

There were no clocks in Gabriel's little cottage, but he always knew the exact time and date. He knew that Dean had three days left to live, and that he was running out of time. 

Still he shied away from telling Dean about his last resort: true love's kiss for the magician who cast the spell. It wasn't just that he thought Dean couldn't give it to him - he was afraid that Dean would try and fail, and Gabriel would know, once and for all, that Dean wasn't for him. 

So he said nothing and worked harder than ever to find the most colourful feathers to show him and the most delicious berries for him to taste. Gabriel had thought that the less time Dean had, the more of it he would spend at the palace, but instead, the eldest prince seemed to increasingly prefer to sit with him and watch him work his magic. 

'Do you know the story of the market-boy that they tell in the realm under the Sand Star?' Dean said to him. 

'I know a lot of stories. Which one is that?'

'It's the one where he finds a wish-granting entity inside an old oil lamp. It gave him three wishes, and in the end he married a princess.'

'Well sorry I can only let you visit your preferred realm once,' Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. 

'Nah, that's not what I meant. It's just that you've already given me two wishes. What about that third one, huh?'

'You royal families are all the same. Never satisfied with what you have.'

'Fuck you,' Dean said, trying to nudge Gabriel into a bush. He failed to estimate the difference in power however, and ended up bruising his own elbow instead. 'Dammit.'

Gabriel sniggered. 'Yeah, yeah, okay. Since you've kept little old me company here for so long and all. What is it?'

'I'll tell you on my last day. How many more days is it?'

He told him, and Dean nodded.

'Don't hold your breath,' Dean smirked, and this time, he was the one pushed into a bush. 

-

'I'm sorry,' Dean said on the afternoon of the wedding, an hour before the couple were to say their vows. 'I don't know why I liked Princess Lisa in the first place.'

'It's not your fault,' Gabriel said. He'd been quiet all day, dreading the moment he would lose his friend. 'You would've loved her if you'd married her.'

'I dunno,' Dean went on, his voice taking on a helpless tone. 'She made me forget about a person I'd liked for a while, and I thought ... if she could take their place ... because I know my dad would never have liked that guy ...'

'Kinda late for regrets, isn't it?' Gabriel said coolly. 

Dean laughed softly and turned to Gabriel. They were sitting on the bank of the river, their feet in the water. 'So how about that third wish, huh?'

'I'm at your mercy, Prince.'

And Dean took Gabriel's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. 

When they broke away, Gabriel looked shell-shocked. 

'C'mon, I'm not that bad at kissing, am I?' Dean said, smiling weakly. 

Gabriel pushed him into the river. 

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
